The First Time
by AthenaGirl823
Summary: Percabeth! Our favorite couple is living day by day in a small apartment in New York City. All is (mostly) well when (OHMYGODS) some shocking news will change their lives forever.. R R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Well, I know the way this story begins had kinda been done before, but I have since great ideas and this is the way it has to start, so... I think you'll like it! :)**

**Review please! 3**

Annabeth stood in the bathroom, waiting for her results. She squeezed her eyes shut. She had mixed feelings about what it might tell her. She wanted this, and Percy wanted this even more, but still, she was terrified.

Her eyes still closed, Annabeth thought about all she and Percy had gone through over the years. That time, so many years ago, when Percy was accused of taking Zeus's master bolt, the journey through the sea of monsters... when Atlas had kidnapped her, and they both had held up the sky... the Titan war..

Then, Hera had stolen him from her. Oh, how she had searched for him. And when they had finally been together... they fell into Tartarus...

They had literally been to hell and back. They deserved a little bit of happiness now, didn't they?

Didn't they?

Annabeth still didn't want to look. What if she wasn't?

What if she was?

Annabeth took a deep breath and opened her eyes. Slowly, her eyes crept towards the pregnancy test...

Percy was going to be happy.

**Not much of a first chapter, I know, but I have great plans...**

**Muahahahahahaha!**

**Don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is chapter 2! Let me know what you lovely peoples out there think! :) Thanks to JARVIS and Guest for being my first reviewers! And JARVIS... I can sense your Iron Man obsession... xD**

Annabeth was right - Percy WAS happy. Very, very happy. Like bouncing-off-the-walls kind of happy.

"Just think of it, wise girl!" He shouted excitedly. "I'm gonna be a daddy!" He ran over to her and hugged her. "We've got to plan! We can re-do the spare room to be the nursery - you can design it! We have to tell everyone! Oh gods, I've got to tell my mom!" Percy went on like this for a bit until Annabeth burst into tears.

"Annabeth, what's wrong?!" Percy asked, catching a tear on his thumb.

"I'm scared. I don't know what to expect. I wasn't prepared for this."

"That's okay," Percy said. "I wasn't either. But we've got nine months to prepare, right?"

"Yeah..." Annabeth slowly started to smile.

"See, there's my wise girl." Percy laughed and swung her around. "I'm going to be a dad!" Annabeth laughed, and suddenly he was kissing her.

"Lets call Sally."

"Yes, good idea!" Percy grabbed her hand and walked her over to the landline. "Would you do the honors?" Annabeth grinned and tapped Sally's number.

Ring... ring... ring... "Hello?"

"Hey mom, guess what?!" Percy said excitedly.

"What? What's wrong? Has something happened?" Sally replied worriedly.

"Annabeth is pregnant!" Percy practically shouted.

At first, Percy's mom didn't say anything in stunned silence. Then she said, "oh, wow! I can't believe it! Congratulations, you!"

"Thanks Mom! Want to talk to her?"

Annabeth took the phone. "Hi, Sally."

[Scene change]

Annabeth and Percy had gone out with Sally and Paul that night to celebrate. Sally had brought several baby books she had kept from when she was pregnant with Percy to give to Annabeth. They contained things like what to expect during the pregnancy, baby names, milestones, you name it. She was leafing through one on the bed when Percy climbed in next to her.

"Whatcha readin'?" He asked as he settled down next to her.

"I don't want to throw up," she muttered. "I hate throwing up."

"Along with spiders."

"I hate spiders more."

"I know you do." Annabeth sighed and shut the book. Percy kissed her on the cheek. "Good night, wise girl."

"Good night, Seaweed Brain."

**Ugh, it's drabbley. Oh well, at least I updated tonight. :) I'll update more tomorrow if I have internet, please review!**

**And by the way, what do you think the baby's name should be? I've got Pepper for a girl from JARVIS so far. What do you all want?**

**Good night my fellow amazing fanfictioners! =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hellooo. Here is chapter 3. Review dammit! =)**

**Thank you Sparklegem8! I will definitely consider those names. ;) Actually, what I'll probably do is write all the suggested names down on slips of paper and pick one at random. Get your suggestions in people! I want the baby to be born soon! =)**

**And by the way, this story DOES include characters from the Heroes of Olympus series (i.e., Jason, Leo, Piper, etc.)**

**Slight time skip**.

Five months into the pregnancy, Annabeth had gotten used to the random cravings and mood swings. One day, she came back from visiting Camp Half-Blood to find Percy playing video games with Leo Valdez in the living room.

"Percy!" She said, annoyed. "We have a baby scan booked in an hour!"

Neither Percy or Leo responded, fixated on their heated game of Mario Kart Wii.

"JACKSON!" That started Percy and Leo out of their trances.

"Oh, hello, Annabeth," Leo replied. "Doin' all right?"

"Hi, Leo. Percy, what are you doing?!"

"Uhh... Mario Kart?" He responded, as if it were a question.

"We have a baby scan booked for today," Annabeth said pointedly.

"Oh yeah... That was today?" Oh, gods. Percy could be so _stupid_ sometimes.

"Yes, today. And I have some news for you."

"What? What's wrong?"

"Uh.. I think I'm gonna, uh, go?" Leo started walking towards the door. "Nice seeing you, Annabeth!" And then he was gone.

Annabeth and Percy were left alone in the living room. "What happened?" Percy asked again.

"Relax, Seaweed Brain. You're not in trouble."

"Really? But I'm always in trouble."

"Touché," Annabeth muttered. "Anyway, I was at camp today, helping a bunch of new campers settle in, right?"

"Yeah, Grover told me about that," Percy mused. "He and another satyr found a group of like twelve teenage demigods in New Jersey. Anybody interesting?"

"Yeah, you could say that," Annabeth winced.

"Yeah? Who?"

Annabeth took a deep breath.

"Percy, you have a sister."

**Dun dun dun!**

**Okay, I wasn't planning on making this a short cliffhanger, but I really need you guys to decide whether the baby's a boy or girl. Review to tell me what you want and I'll count the votes. Next chapter will be more on Percy's mystery sister and the baby scan of course!**

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**To a guest reviewer named Out: F*** OFF, BITCH. NOBODY LIKES YOU. And fix your grammar and capitalization. My English teacher would be all on your ass for that - automatic F, bitch. As in FAIL. Don't have a nice day.**

**To ArtemisApollo97: Haha yes, I've read enough about Lou to know she'd kill anyone who tried to protect her, except maybe Leo ;D And yeah, she's younger but not like a little girl... probably. C:**

**To Sparklegem8: Yeah, half-sister is what I meant - Poseidon's kid, but not Sally's. And that link wasn't a link I could click on or copy/paste, so could you post it again? Thanks c:**

**To hunterofartemis: Nice names. I'm kinda leaning towards green eyes/blonde hair myself... but I like the grey eyes/black hair combo too... Augh! I don't know. :P**

**To all reviewers except Out: you guys rock. Out: you suck. Go away. .**

**And here is your amazing update:**

"Percy, you have a sister."

Percy was stunned, to say the least. Annabeth told him the story.

Annabeth had gotten to camp at around nine-thirty that morning. She had met up with Chiron before showing the new half-bloods around the camp. He had told her about a teenage demigod who was part of the group that had been found traveling together. This girl was very quiet, only speaking when she had to. She didn't seem to have any friends, being the one who stayed near the back of the group. She seemed to be the oldest of the group, being around 16 years old, while the others seemed to

All of the said demigods had been claimed by noon - except for this mysterious girl. Annabeth had gone over to her, spoken to her. When she saw the piercing sea green eyes, she knew.

At that moment, the raven-haired, green-eyed quiet girl had been claimed as a daughter of Poseidon.

Her name was Daveigh Everglade. She was sixteen years old. That was all she had told Annabeth.

"Wow..." Percy was mesmerized. "So Dad broke the oath twice... just like Zeus." Thunder rumbled distantly. "Why d'you think Dad didn't claim her earlier, or when she was thirteen, like he was supposed to?!" Percy was getting angry. "Why didn't he tell me years ago?"

"I don't know, Percy." Annabeth said.

"Did you tell her she has a big brother?" Percy's tone was softer.

Annabeth nodded. "But she didn't answer me. She just went to Cabin 3 and didn't come out."

"I want to meet her."

"I know you do, Percy, but we have other priorities first." Annabeth rubbed her stomach. "Baby scan."

"Right."

**[Scene change]**

"I'm bored," Percy complained.

"I know," Annabeth muttered.

"Entertain me."

"No."

"But I'm bored."

"I know, Seaweed Brain. Read a magazine or something." Annabeth was getting restless.

"Annabeth Chase?" A nurse called out.

"That's us!" Annabeth shot to her feet, pulling Percy with her. Oh boy, she was nervous. Excited, but nervous.

"Hi there," said Dr. Hambleton, a nice woman in her forties with startling blue eyes and steaks of grey in her hair, which was tied up neatly in a tight bun. "Would you lie down on the table for me, dear?"

Annabeth held Percy's hand while Dr. Hambleton ran a bunch of tests and listened to the baby's heartbeat. After a little while, she said, "I was able to determine the baby's gender,". "Would you like to find out?"

Annabeth hesitated, then nodded.

Dr. Hambleton smiled.

"It's a girl!"

**Hope you approve, my fellow fanfictioners =)**


	5. please read important message

**ATTENTION: IMPORTANT MESSAGE FROM YOUR LOVING AUTHOR WHO NEEDS YOUR HELP!**

**How are all you lovely peoples doing today?**

**Now before I get to the point, I shall reply to serveral reviews before I forget:**

**To Mila-is-a-bookworm-101: I know right! =)**

**To ArtemisApollo97: I do enjoy cookies! =D And Daveigh is pronounced DAH-VAY. I really should've chosen a simpler name... Oh well. :P And yes, that happens to me as well. When I first saw Thalia's name, I thought it was pronounced THALE-EE-AH, then my mom said it was TAHL-EE-AH, and it turns out my mom was actually right, but I still think of her as Thalee-a.. ugh... And the naming of Percy and Annabeth's daughter... I'm getting to that - wait about five seconds... :D**

**To Apollo's Daughter: Well, I didn't choose. My reviewers chose, and frankly I'm happy it's a girl... but she may or may not be an only child... No spoilers dammit!**

**To Sparklegem8: Yep, I saw it. It was sweet, but if you look closely, Percy's wedding ring is on his right hand, not his left hand. And in this fic, Percabeth isn't even married... YET. :)**

**To Hunter G: Uhhh... apples?**

**To Drezmin: Thanks c:**

**If I missed any reviews, kindly tell me to slap myself in the face. :P**

**So... the point of this ridiculously long author's note... wait for it..**

**.WHAT SHOULD THE BABY BE NAMED?! I KNOW YOU HAVE LOTS OF WONDERFUL IDEAS BUT YOU'RE JUST NOT TELLING ME!**

**Names we have so far:**

**Pepper - from JARVIS**

**Ivy November - hunterofartemis**

**Ashlynn December - hunterofartemis**

**Minerva - Sparklegem8 (Although Minerva is Athena's Roman form... kinda got mixed feelings about that, but I'll add it to the list. =)**

**Alright, people, you have until this weekend to put forward your input. I'll probably update again today and/or tomorrow, but the baby's probably gonna be born on Saturday or Sunday. And yes, the way I'm going to decide is write all the names down on slips of paper and choose one of of my Ash hat. You know... Ash from Pokémon? I have his hat - red and white with the green C-looking thing on the front... I'm getting off topic... :P**

**Anyway, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review or PM to tell me your suggestions for the name of Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase's first daughter. PLEASE!**

**PLEASE GIVE ME NAME SUGGESTIONS! THEN I WILL LIKE YOU BETTER! =D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, my dear fanfictioners, the name has been chosen today at random by my good friend Alix - YOU ROCK, GIRL! :D**

**A HUGE thank-you to everyone who put forward names. You are all lovely :) And ArtemisApollo97, that might be useful down the road a little... TEE HEE HEE HEE HEE HEE HEE HEE! =D**

**But, haha, I'm not going to tell you! Not quite yet! Muahahahahahaha!**

**Instead, my friends, your update for right now includes my new OC Daveigh Everglade! (Pronounced DAH-VAY.) :D I wrote the majority of this today during English class and somewhat in Honors Algebra (:P) so you're welcome for that. :)**

Daveigh Everglade had always been... well, different. Being the smart bookworm that she was, she was often bullied at school throughout her sixteen years. She had lived in several different states with her mom. She had one friend - her cousin MJ, who lived with Daveigh and her mom. When she transferred to a wonderful little private school where bullying was very strictly prohibited, Daveigh had thought she had finally been happy, finally felt as if she couldn't be hurt anymore -

Until everything went wrong.

Daveigh had never known her dad. Her mom was born and raised in London, England, so her thick British accent had rubbed off on her. MJ was fifteen and also had a British accent - their mom's were twins. MJ's parents had died in a park shooting by a man who was drunk and looking for someone who owed him money, apparently, so Daveigh and her mom had taken Martha Jane in.

Daveigh could clearly remember the incident: the incident that had changed her life.

Daveigh was walking home from school one day. MJ had been sick for nearly a week, so she had stayed home. Daveigh walked up to the door of her house to find it was cracked open.

"mom?" She called out. "MJ?" The house was a wreck. Chairs were turned over, things from the wall were cracked and on the floor, there was blood everywhere...

Wait a second. Was that BLOOD?

Daveigh started to really freak out. "Mom! MJ! WHERE ARE YOU?" She stepped over the wreckage on the ground and saw...

Her mother, laying in a pool of blood.

There was a note. It said, You have been warned, Daughter of Poseidon. Blood. It was written in blood.

All Daveigh could think was: daughter of what?

MJ had never been found. Daveigh wanted to believe her cousin and best friend was alive and on the run, but she feared the worst - MJ may or may not be dead...

After discovering her mother's body, Daveigh was too scared to go to the police, or back to school. So, she ran. She ran for as long and as hard as she could. She ran away from her house, away from her old life. She ran until she ran into... them.

Daveigh could remember that, too:

Daveigh was tired, dirty, and starving. She had been running for nearly a week now. She stumbled into a clearing where she saw about ten people about her age sitting around a fire. One of them, a boy she later knew as Mitch, was singing a Blake Shelton song while strumming an acoustic guitar. (So tell me what I gotta do to win you over...) She was overcome by his beautiful country voice, and his blonde hair, blue eyes...

Not important.

These kids had a leader. His name was Devon. He had electric blue eyes and sandy brown hair. Of the group, there was Mitch, twin girls with strange violet eyes and short, neon dyed hair, Sarah, who had black hair and hazel eyes, Honor, with striking red hair and an attitude, Bryan, who was very quiet, Ivan, who looked very smart, and Logan, who was dead asleep.

Sapphire, one of the purple-eyed twins, had blue hair and was the first one to see Daveigh. She had leapt up and pressed her forefinger and thumb to Daveigh's forehead. Daveigh blacked out.

"Saph!" Devon protested.

"What?! 'She' is probably a monster!"

"No," said Emerald, the other twin with neon green hair. "She's a demigod. She's like us. I can tell."

By that time, the other demigods had stopped what they were doing and had come over to see this new random girl. Well, everyone except for Logan. He was still sleeping.

"Do you know who her godly parent is?" Bryan asked quietly.

Emerald looked confused. "No..."

"But you can always tell," Honor snapped. "Why can't you tell now?"

Emerald seemed to concentrate for a minute, then suddenly stopped.

"I don't know."

When Daveigh came to, the boy she had seen singing earlier was feeding her some chunk of golden fudge substance.

"What.. mmm.." Daveigh chewed the ambrosia and swallowed it. Immediately, she was alert. "Who... who are you? Who knocked me out? Wh... where am I?" Daveigh' s hand went to her forehead. "Wh..."

The boy laughed. "Relax, British girl. You're among friends." He had a sexy southern drawl.

"But..."

"Mitch! Flirt later, dude!"

Mitch winked at Daveigh. "Find me later." Only it came out like, 'Fahnd meh laytah'.

Devon walked over. "Hi," he said.

"Um, hi.. Can you please tell me where I am?"

Devon didn't seem to hear her. "I'm Devon."

"Daveigh."

"Nice to meet you, Daveigh. Tell me, have you ever heard the stories about the Greek and Roman gods?"

Daveigh nodded.

After Devon had finished explaining, Daveigh didn't say anything.

"So... who is your... god parent?" Daveigh asked, amazed. This was unbelievable. Unbelievable, but believable. After what had happened to her family, and the strange things that had happened while she was on the run, she was pretty much willing to believe anything.

"Jupiter. I'm Roman," Devon explained. "So... you believe me?"

Daveigh nodded.

"Oh, thank the gods," Devon sighed. "So, what about you? Do you know who your godly parent is?"

Daveigh shook her head. This was crazy. "I... I never knew my dad..."

Devon looked at her in understanding. "Neither did I."

They looked at each other in silence.

"Sea green eyes," Devon mused under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Daveigh was quiet for a moment. "So, what about Mitch?"

Devon rolled his eyes. "What about him?"

Daveigh felt her cheeks get hot. "No, nothing like that! I meant, what's his godly parent?"

"Apollo. Greek god of music and healing and a bunch of other crap." Thunder rumbled. "Yeah, yeah, I hear you!" He snapped at the sky. Daveigh looked at him curiously. "They don't like to be offended."

"Oh. Uh, who was the girl with the blue hair that knocked me out?"

"Sapphire. Daughter of Hecate, goddess of magic. Her twin, Emerald, is kinda psychic. See, none of our actual godly parents have ever claimed us. Emerald can just tell who we are. Everyone... except for you."

Daveigh was confused. "Me? What's so special about me?"

"I have no idea, but Emerald couldn't tell who your dad is."

Daveigh stayed with this group of new friends she had found for about four months until they reached their destination - Camp Half-Blood.

**I promise you another good update tomorrow! I'm tired and hungry!**

**So, what do you think of Daveigh so far?**

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Why, hello there.**

**Thank you for reviewing, Harlequin K and Mila-is-a-bookworm-101!**

**And here is your lovely update.**

Camp Half-Blood. Frankly, Devon never really thought they'd all make it here alive. Eleven demigods traveling together - shit, it was a wonder they hadn't all been killed.

Daveigh was relieved to not be on the run anymore. Three months, that was. Three months she traveled with these demigods to get to this... strawberry farm?

"It's not what you think," Emerald explained, as if she'd read Daveigh's mind... now that Daveigh thought about it, she probably had. "It's a training camp, for people like us. The only place where half-bloods can be safe."

Now, Daveigh was lying in her bed in Cabin 3, staring at the ceiling. She had been claimed by Poseidon yesterday, the god of the sea. So that's her dad. The man - no, god - who left her mother.

All of her new friends were claimed before she was, despite the fact that they already know who they were. The blonde haired pregnant girl had told her that she had a brother, a brother who's baby daughter was going to be born soon.

Daveigh had secretly been overjoyed that she had a brother - she wanted a family. She didn't want to be here, in this place she didn't know, with people she didn't know. She hated this place, to tell you the truth. She resented her father, who never showed her any inclination of himself throughout her life. Daveigh was sad, lonely, and alone. She missed her mother. She missed MJ.

She missed her old, normal life.

…

"Seaweed Brain, wake up! We have to go to camp!" Annabeth hissed. Percy rolled over.

"Why?" He said, his voice muffled.

"Because apparently, your new sister is threatening to leave the camp!"

That shot Percy wide awake. "Wh.. what? Why? She's only been there a day! I haven't even met her yet!"

"I don't know, Percy. But let's go before she leaves."

Percy and Annabeth got to camp pretty quickly. In the Big House, Chiron, Dionysus, and Poseidon were sitting around playing cards. Daveigh was sitting back in her chair with her arms folded across her chest. When she saw Percy and Annabeth, she faltered. Percy stared at her curiously.

"Wh...?" Daveigh couldn't bring herself to say anything.

"Annabeth, you remember Daveigh," Chiron said pointedly.

Dionysus sighed. "Yes, yes, so old Barnacle Beard had another sea spawn. Big deal."

"Watch it, Dionysus," Poseidon snapped.

Percy was startled out of his trance. His curious expression quickly turned to anger.

"Dad, you have some serious explaining to do." Percy's voice was angry but controlled.

"You're damn right he does!" Daveigh suddenly yelled, startling everyone. "I'm sick of this horrible place! I want to go home! I don't want to bloody train, or whatever you called it! I'm terrible at everything! I'm going to leave, and you're not going to stop me." She got up, but Poseidon made a motion with his hand and she was forced to sit back down.

"Okay. I'll tell you what happened," Poseidon said calmly. "Percy was around five at the time. I met Madeline Everglade, a beautiful woman of about 27 years. I never intended to... well, you know what happened. Daveigh here was the result. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Percy, but Daveigh had a pretty good home life, and I thought it would be best if her existence went unnoticed. And now, I have duties to attend to." Poseidon vanished.

Daveigh was hurt. What kind of dad told you he wanted you to go unknown to the world?

Percy looked at Daveigh. "Hi," he said.

"Hello." Her voice cracked. She looked at her brother with wide, teary, red-rimmed eyes. She stood up.

Percy hugged her as she sobbed. All the emotion she had been holding back since her mother's death came out. Percy held her, comforted her for nearly fifteen minutes. Annabeth's eyes looked red, too: this girl had really gone through alot.

Dionysus sighed again. "Let me know when this cry-fest is over, Chiron." And he was gone as well.

"Chiron..." Annabeth started. He nodded.

After Daveigh had calmed down, Percy looked at Annabeth.

"Daveigh, would you mind if I talked to your brother and Annabeth alone?"

Daveigh left the room and closed the door, but she didn't walk away - she sat down by the door and pressed her ear to it.

"Chiron, she hates it here." Percy's tone was firm.

"I know that, child. But it may not be safe."

"Chiron, we can handle it. There haven't been any monster attacks since before I got pregnant," Annabeth said.

"Still, I'm not sure it's a good idea."

"Come on, Chiron. Let us try. Please."

Daveigh was invited back in. Percy went over to her and asked,

"Daveigh, how would you like to live with Annabeth and I in New York City?"

Daveigh smiled.

A family at last.

**The baby will be both either later today or tomorrow! Keep your clothes on guys! The moment is coming!**

**Review please! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**You'd better review! =)**

**Thank you Sparklegem8!**

**Few month's time skip.**

One early morning in September, Annabeth woke up and didn't feel quite right.

"Percy." Annabeth's tone was hushed, but urgent.

"Hmm?" Percy was still half asleep.

"Percy!" Annabeth was alarmed as her stomach exploded with pain.

Percy shot up. "Daveigh!" He shouted.

Daveigh came stumbling in. "What's wrong?" She said blearily.

"Annabeth needs to go to the hospital. Now." Percy pulled his pants on. "Annabeth, can you walk?"

"Do you THINK I can walk, dumbass?" Annabeth snapped as she groaned in pain. "Hurry!"

"Right." Percy muttered. "Alright. Daveigh, I need you to open the door."

Percy carried Annabeth into the car, bridal style. He quickly got her and Daveigh in, and climbed into the driver's seat.

Percy got to the hospital in no time - probably breaking every traffic rule known to man while doing so. He ran every red light that stopped them, but seeing as it was five-thirty in the morning, there weren't too many people out. Or cops, for that matter.

Annabeth was quickly whisked away to the maternity ward. Unfortunately, a crabby nurse wouldn't let Percy or Daveigh in.

"That's my girlfriend in there, bitch! She needs me to be with her! And, just between you and me, I'm planning on proposing to her! Soon! She needs me in there! Oh, and this is my sister. She'd want Daveigh in there, too! Let me in!"

"I'm sorry, sir, but your girlfriend is giving birth." The nurse was stubborn.

"I KNOW SHE'S FLIPPING GIVING BIRTH! DO YOU THINK I AM AN IDIOT?!" Percy shouted.

"Oh, for - Come on, Percy." Daveigh grabbed Percy's arm and went inside, ignoring the nurse's sputtering.

Annabeth was lying on a bed, arching her back. Her face was scrunched in pain. "Percy!" She yelled.

"I'm here, Annabeth, I'm here." She gripped Percy's hand in one hand, and Daveigh's in the other.

After about three hours of labor, the daughter of Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase was born.

When the new baby was brought to them, Annabeth said, "What are we going to call her?"

Percy almost laughed. They had given this almost no thought. "I don't know. What about Clover?"

"Mmm..."

"Or Natasha. That's pretty," Percy said.

"Mmm."

Just then, the baby opened her eyes.

"Ohh, they're green," Annabeth said.

Percy smirked. "Yea."

"Ivy," Daveigh said quietly.

Percy and Annabeth looked at her. "What did you say, Daveigh?" Annabeth asked.

"Her eyes are green. You should call her Ivy." Daveigh said. "Plus, it was my mom's twin's name."

Annabeth smiled. "Ivy," she said. "I like that."

Percy nodded. "Thanks, Dav."

Ivy November Jackson, named for Daveigh's aunt.

First daughter of Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase.

**Thank you so much for the name Ivy November, hunterofartemis!**

**Next update coming soon! And... don't know if you noticed the spoiler... TEE HEE HEE HEE HEE!**

**Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello. ^^**

**Well, I finally updated my truth or dare fic. If you're interested, go read it! It's probably not as good as this one, though. :P**

**Thanks to Sparklegem8 for reviewing on both my stories! :D And, Sparklegem8, I'm sorry about the swearing if it bothers you... (Except for when I cussed out that guy named Out - he deserved it. :P )**

Percy and Annabeth awoke one night to the screaming cries of Ivy November Jackson.

"I got her," Daveigh called out sleepily.

"Thanks Dav." Annabeth rolled back over.

Daveigh, who was half-awake, stumbled into the baby's room. It was very cute, with walls painted by Rachel to look like the sea, with beautiful owls flying on the horizon. All the furniture was green, blue, and grey. Shortly after Ivy had been born, Rachel came back and painted ivy plants everywhere.

"What's wrong, baby?" Daveigh cooed. She picked Ivy up.

Ivy looked at her aunt with big, teary sea green eyes. "Waaahh!" She cried.

"Sshhh, it's okay." Daveigh rocked Ivy back and forth until her two-week old niece fell back asleep. She placed Ivy back in her crib.

"Yes, it most certainly is," a voice said, making Daveigh jump. Suddenly she was face to face with Poseidon.

The sea god sighed. "I am sorry, Daveigh. I am sorry for not revealing myself to you before now." His voice was bitter. "I am sorry I let Percy believe that he was the only living demigod child of mine. I.. I am sorry about what happened to your mother..."

Ivy stirred in her sleep. "But everything will be okay now, my girl. You made the right decision to live with Annabeth and my son. You may be needed.. needed when things... don't go exactly as they were planned."

Daveigh wanted to ask him so many things. Why was she going to be needed? When? What was going to happen?

And.. did he know where MJ was? Or if she was even...

Poseidon sighed again and walked over to his granddaughter's crib. He stroked the side of her face with one finger. "But for now, I must take my leave." And then he was gone.

**Short, I know. Sorry!**

**Next chapter will contain Percabeth!**

**Review please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**10 chapters so far! Woo :)**

**Percabeth chapter. BIG Percabeth chapter. :DDD**

**And if anyone's interested, I created a Facebook page for Daveigh. I'm already friends with ArtemisApollo97's OC Louisa Smith-Jackson (her stories are awesome by the way, go check them out! =D ). If you wanna be friends with Daveigh, let me know! :)**

"You know what, Annabeth?" Percy said randomly.

"What, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked tiredly. She was sitting on the couch with Ivy on her lap, watching TV.

"I..." Percy cleared his throat nervously. "Uh, never mind." Percy walked away towards Daveigh's room. Daveigh was lying flat on her bed, reading 'Beautiful Creatures'. (Good book. Read it if you haven't.)

"You know, Dav, I don't think I can do this." Percy started pacing his sister's room, wringing his hands.

"For the love of Aphrodite, mate! You're just asking her out to dinner at this point!" Daveigh was beginning to grow annoyed - and amused - at Percy's nervousness. "It's not like you're going to bloody propose in the middle of the living room, are you?!"

"Shhhhh!" Percy shushed. "She could hear you!"

Daveigh shut her book and sat up. "Percy, do you love her?" She asked quietly.

"More than she could ever know."

Daveigh got up and walked over to Percy. She whispered in his ear, "Perseus Jackson, _you_ are going to _march_ right into that room where _your_ girlfriend is sitting and _ask_ her _out_ to _dinner_, where _you_ are going to _ask_ her to _marry_ you. If you _don't_, you will _personally_ have _me_ to deal with. Do you _understand_ me?" Oh, crap, her voice was terrifying.

"Yes." Percy cleared his throat again. "Yes. I can do this."

"That's the spirit, mate." Daveigh kissed his cheek and spun him towards the door. "Now, go!" She pushed him out of her room and shut the door.

Daveigh returned to her book. Suddenly, she smiled.

Her brother really was a seaweed brain sometimes.

...

"Annabeth." Percy said suddenly as he walked through the door.

"What is it, Percy?" She asked annoyedly. She played with Ivy's hands as her daughter said, "Gah."

"Let's go out to dinner." There! He had said it! Finally!

Annabeth lit up. "Where?" She asked. "I'll get Ivy ready."

"No," Percy said. "I mean, just you and me, to a fancy restaurant. How does that sound?"

Annabeth smiled. It had been a while since she and Percy had a nice dinner together. Not that she minded Daveigh - she was almost as close to the daughter of Poseidon as Percy was.

Annabeth left Ivy in the care of Daveigh and looked in her closet for something pretty to wear. She smiled as she took out a silvery-gray number that had no sleeves and stopped about halfway to her knee. She went to the door to meet Percy and what she saw took her breath away.

"You look sharp," she breathed.

Percy smirked. "Obviously."

"So.. where are we going? Is there some special occasion I'm forgetting?" She walked over to her boyfriend and put her arms around his neck.

Percy kissed her softly, slowly. "You'll find out soon enough, Wise Girl."

The restaurant was beautiful. Chandeliers lit their table for two up nicely. The tablecloth was midnight blue. Annabeth couldn't help but wonder what she had done to have such a wonderful evening as the waitress poured them champagne.

After they had eaten, Percy got up and walked to where Annabeth was sitting. When he got down on one knee, she finally understood.

"Annabeth," he said softly.

"Yes?" She asked, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Annabeth." His voice was clearer now. "Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. My girlfriend of six years, my best friend of ten. Annabeth, the mother to our beautiful daughter Ivy. Annabeth, the woman who makes me come alive, who picks me up when I'm down, who rights me when I'm wrong." Percy opened the box.

"Annabeth, will you marry me?"

Annabeth smiled, her tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Yes. Yes, yes, yes!" She jumped into his arms.

**Review! =)**


	11. Chapter 11

**This was just something random that popped into my head during Algebra today.**

"Percy?"

"What's up, wise girl?"

"Daveigh should go to school."

Percy pondered this for a moment. "You know what, you're probably right."

"She could go to Goode."

"Yep." Annabeth twirled her engagement ring around her finger.

"We should find her school records."

"Yep."

**Thank You My Amazing Reviewers!**


	12. another author note sigh

**WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH FANFICTION BEING DOWN YESTERDAY?!**

**Why, hello, wonderful readers. I know i have been horrible lately by not updating, but school is getting really annoying.. and on top of it all...**

**Dun dun dun...**

**WRITER'S BLOCK.**

**So, any ideas? I have a few, but they all seem kinda lame. Should i do Daveigh's first day of school? What about the Percabeth wedding? What about Ivy? My brain is all rajtsjgdmhdkgsjtsjtsjfsg at the moment. :P**

**On a happier note, The House of Hades comes out REALLY SOON! I finally have enough money to buy The Mark of Athena - when i finished SoN, i had to rent MoA from the school library. … But, yay! Going to the bookstore later :)**

**To Mila-is-a-bookworm-101, you are awesome, woman! You review on like every chapter! :)**

**You people (probably) have an update coming soon, provided i get over this writer's block... O-o**


	13. Chapter 13

**New story! It's caked "Kaelyn". Kaelyn is the daughter of Jason and Piper. Ivy is there too - PLEASE READ IT! =)**

**To BeautyMeTae - Thank you! :) By "the other girl", do you mean Daveigh? Cause I'm kinda working on that, actually... And Ivy is in Kaelyn's story - I'm posting the link to that at the end of this chapter :D**

_Ring, ring, ring..._

"Percy, get the phone, please!" Annabeth shouted from across the house.

_Ring, ring, ring..._

"I'm busy!" Percy yelled back.

_Ring, ring, ring..._

"Doing what!?"

_Ring, ring, ring..._

"Uhh.."

_Ring, ring, ring..._

"Waahh!" Ivy cried as she woke up from her nap.

_Ring, ring, ring..._

"Oh, for - Somebody get the bloody phone already!" Daveigh called out from her room.

_*Click* You've reached the bloody Jackson-Everglade home, fruitcakes. If I don't like you, go away. If I do like you, leave a message at the tone. Beep!_

Whoever the caller was, he was laughing at first. Daveigh suddenly realized who he was, and her cheeks grew hot. She had recorded that awhile ago as a joke, and hadn't gotten around to fixing it yet.

"Hi, Daveigh. I'm assuming this number was correct, judging by the voicemail box..." a southern voice drawled. "Anyway, it's Sapphire & Emerald's birthday today, and we're havin' a party at camp tonight, if you want to go. Bye."

Annabeth walked out with Ivy on her hip. "Who was that?" She asked.

Daveigh swallowed. "I'm going to a party."

**Review! :D Read Kaelyn's story! Here is the link to Kaelyn's story! **

** s/9704627/1/Kaelyn**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello!**

**To ArtemisApollo97: So many reviews! That makes me happy :D Yep, Percy's doing the big brother thing, but he doesn't over-do it because after all she is almost seventeen. A guest reviewer by the name of "hunterofartemis" came up with the name Ivy. And yes, Percy and Daveigh don't mess around when it comes to ignorant annoying nurses :D I do enjoy being showered with cookies! Yay :) I honestly don't know how Daveigh's going to behave in school, i have some ideas but i want to get some other stuff out of the way before i go into that. Good idea about the empousias in the bathroom - i might use that! :D And Daveigh may or may not be good - you'll have to read to find out. :D**

Daveigh sat in the passenger seat of Percy's car, which was parked about a block from camp. She had gone out and bought each of the twins a box of several different neon colors of hair dye, including their usual green and blue.

"You're going to have to find a ride home," Percy said apologetically. "I'm taking Annabeth to a movie and then dinner. Piper's watching Ivy."

"Piper?" Daveigh inquired. She had met a few of her brother and future sister-in-law's friends, but not this Piper.

"Old friend," Percy explained. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "I'll tell you the story some other time."

"Wh.. Oh, never mind." Daveigh got out and leaned on the door.

"Hey, Dav?" Percy asked.

"What?"

"Don't, uhh..." He seemed like he didn't want to say something, but had to say it anyway. "Don't, uh, don't do anything... irrational, okay? We've already got one baby in the house."

Daveigh laughed. "Shut up, Percy."

Percy smiled. "Bye, kid." He drove off.

"I'm not a bloody kid!" She yelled after him. "I'm nearly seventeen!"

Daveigh shook her head and looked down at what she was wearing. Since this was an outside party, she decided to wear jeans and a black T-shirt with sneakers. Now, she wondered if maybe she should've worn something prettier...

_Shut up,_ she chided herself. _I'm here to celebrate my friends' birthday, not flirt with Mitch._

She started walking towards camp.

...

"Hi!" Emerald squealed as she threw her arms around Daveigh. So many people, Daveigh thought.

"Uhh... happy birthday," Daveigh replied.

"Thanks, sweetie! Sapphire's around here somewhere... Emerald scanned the sea of partying demigods around her. "Saph!" She yelled.

"What?" Sapphire asked. Suddenly, she was standing right behind Daveigh.

"Daveigh's here!"

"Oh, cool. Hey, Dav!"

"Hi. Uh, i got you..." she held out both boxes to each twin.

"Ooh, what's in it?" Asked Sapphire at the same moment Emerald said, "Ooh, hair dye! Thanks!"

Sapphire rolled her eyes. "You can't spoil every present, Em."

"Oh, can't I?" She grinned evilly. Then, she ran off.

"So..." Daveigh turned to Sapphire. "How exactly does she..."

"Know things?" Sapphire asked.

Daveigh nodded. "We're daughters of Hecate, the goddess of magic," Sapphire explained. "Em is mildly psychic, while I can do cool stuff, like knock you out with a single touch to your forehead. I did that to you the day we met, remember? Also the reason we have purple eyes."

"Cool!"

"Now," Sapphire said, "go find Mitch!"

"M-mitch?" Daveigh asked nervously. "Why Mitch?"

Sapphire rolled her eyes again. "Come on, Dav. I'm no Emerald, but since day one, I can see that you guys have had something special. Look, there he is!" She pointed just as the DJ switched on a slow, dancing song.

Mitch caught Daveigh's eye and flashed her a smile. Suddenly, Sapphire pushed her from behind and she fell into strong arms.

Daveigh looked up at bright blue eyes. "May I have this dance?" He drawled.

**To be continued!**

**Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**You all are very lucky. I am sick at home and I decided to be nice and update, even though I feel like CRAP! :P**

**To Mila-is-a-bookworm-101: I haven't thought about that. Maybe... Davitch? Or Miveigh. Or Maveigh. Or Mitveigh. I don't know, I'll set up a poll.**

**To Elmlea: THANK YOU! :D**

**Sixty reviews! Who would've thought? THANK YOU GUYS ALL SO MUCH! YOU DESERVE MUCH LOVE AND CAKE!**

Daveigh looked up into bright blue eyes. "May I have this dance?" Mitch drawled.

"I..." She couldn't find her words. "I... I don't know how to dance."

Mitch grinned. "I'll teach you."

They swayed slowly and romantically for a minute or two, until Daveigh said, "Where are you going to school?"

"Some place in New York called Goode," he replied. "You?"

"Same. Annabeth found my school records, but I haven't started yet."

"Nice." He cleared his throat. "So, are you really from England?"

Daveigh smiled. "Technically, I was born in America. But my mom..." Her voice trembled.

"Your mom was?" He asked gently.

"Yeah." Daveigh realized his face was an inch from hers, and she pulled back a little.

"I have a question," Mitch stated.

"Then _ask_ it, oh incredibly intelligent one."

Mitch smiled at her sarcasm and asked, "How do you get your training? I mean, Chiron would've never let you leave camp if you didn't have some sort of protection.."

Daveigh blushed. "Well, see, my brother, uh, he's kind of one of the best swordfighters in the century, and he's kinda been training me... So has his gir - I mean, fiancée.." She trailed off.

He looked at her with awe. "You're receiving sword training from _Percy Jackson_?!"

"Well, yeah, I mean, he is my big brother." She wasn't lying. Percy and Annabeth had been training her, but she didn't particularly like fighting. She was good, though. Incredibly good. She just didn't like the fact that she could use her talents to hurt or even kill things.

"Wow, that's pretty amazing."

"Okay, new topic now, please."

"What's your weapon?"

Daveigh grimaced. "Shut _up_, okay?"

"Sorry."

The song ended. "Do you want something to drink?" Mitch asked.

"No, I'm good thanks."

"I'm going to -" Suddenly, Daveigh cut him off by kissing him on the mouth, long, deep, and romantic.

Mitch smiled against her lips. "Mm.. I'm gonna get us something to drink."

"You do that."

...

It was late. It was almost two in the morning, and everybody was still partying. Loudly. It was also kind of cold, but nobody cared. Some Hermes kids had stolen whiskey from the Big House and mixed it in with the punch and the soda, so everyone was a bit tipsy.

Daveigh was vaguely away of the time, but she was having too much fun to care. Except... where was Mitch?

"Hey, Sapphire?" Daveigh shouted over the noise.

"Hmm? What's up, sistah?" Oh, yeah. She was drunk.

"Where's Mitch?"

"Ooh, see! I knew you two would be soooooo good together!" Her words were slurred. "Did you do it yet?"

"What? No!" Suddenly, he was there behind Daveigh. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Hey, what?" She asked.

"I think we need to get you home," he said shakily.

"Wh.. why?"

"I fell asleep," he said honestly. "And I had this dream. Come on."

"Do you even drive!?"

"Yeah. I'm borrowing Devon's car. Come on."

Once she was safely in the car, and had plugged in her address into the GPS, she asked, "what was your dream about that was so important that I had to go home?"

"I.. I saw Percy Jackson."

"And?"

"He... he was taken."

Daveigh processed that for a second. "By who!?"

"I don't know. But there was another girl, with blonde hair and gray eyes.."

"Annabeth."

"Right. She was taken too."

Daveigh was scared. Who would take Percy and Annabeth?

"And there was another girl. She had dark hair, and multicolored eyes. She was crying, and she held a baby, saying that she would die before she let them take the baby. The... thing, whatever it was that took them, it called her a foolish child, saying that it didn't need the baby, it just needed the two it took. Then, it.. it knocked the dark-haired girl unconscious.."

Daveigh was shaking. "Piper.."

"What?"

"The dark-haired girl you described, that must've been Piper. She's a good friend of my brother and Annabeth. And... Ivy.."

Daveigh was angry. Nobody messed with her family and lived to tell the tale.

Mitch pulled up to the block of apartments where Daveigh lived. She shot out of the car and into the building, where she ran up the seven flights of stairs to her apartment. Mitch ran after her.

She reached the door. It was cracked and unlocked.

When she stepped inside, she had a serious déjà vu was broken, there was blood everywhere. This was exactly like when she came home from school to find her mother dead and her cousin gone.

She heard a baby crying, and she sighed with relief. At least Ivy was okay.

"Ivy?" She called out. "Where are you, baby?"

The cries got louder. Daveigh followed them to the nursery. There was broken glass on the floor. Piper was lying there, unconscious, with Ivy lying a few feet away, crying and screaming. Daveigh picked her up.

**1. Don't kill me.**  
**2. What should Daveigh/Mitch's ship name be? I'm setting up a poll. You'd better vote on it!**

**Please review. Please don't track me down and hurt and/or kill me. And don't forget to vote on the poll**!


	16. FIRE! Well, smoke

**So, somebody set my school on fire today!**

**Well, kind of. Some idiot seventh grader (I'm in eighth) was apparently playing with matches in a tech ed room, and the smoke made the alarm go off. I was in social studies at the time, and when the alarm went off, we were like WHAA...? Cause we like never have fire drills. We were ushered outside and we stayed out for an HOUR! At least I had my copy of MoA with me. :D Anyway, after that was sorted out, we went BACK to social studies and watched America's Funniest Home Videos for a while until the bell rang for Algebra! I love my social studies teacher! :D**

**Your update is coming soon, guys, I promise. It was going to be today, but I didn't have it done and the only reason I'm telling you about the mini-fire right now is cause if I had updated tomorrow and said, "Hey, somebody set my school on fire yesterday" you all would've been all like, "Whaa- why didn't you say something?!"**

**Sorry, guys. You'll find out where Percy and Annabeth were taken tomorrow! And we'll see someone else, too... NO SPOILERS DAMMIT!**!


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks to all reviewers - I LOVE YOU ALL!**

When Percy woke up, it was dark. And he couldn't move.

"Annabeth!" He shouted. "Where are you?" He was handcuffed to the wall. He tried to pull free, but it was no use.

A voice sighed. "It's no use struggling, dumbass. You're here until you die, apparently." The voice was a girl's, no doubt about that. It also sounded.. vaguely British, but it sounded as if it hadn't spoken in awhile.

"Huh... who.. who are you?" Percy was dumbfounded. In the midst of all this darkness, he hadn't expected there to be a teenage girl's voice giving him attitude. It kind of reminded him of somebody ELSE he knew, but this girl's voice sounded bitter and angry.

"Hmm. That really is the question, now isn't it? Who am I. I am many things, really. For one, I'm a prisoner. Like you."

Percy considered that. "Okay. You don't want to tell me your name. I get that. But do you know where we are?"

The girl was silent for a moment. "No. I've been here for almost a year, now. A fricking year they took away from my life!" Her voice echoed through the walls. "Broke into my house, killed my aunt. As if I had done something. And they still won't tell me why I'm here! Why don't they just kill me?! WHAT DID I DO?!"

Suddenly, something clicked in Percy's mind. Daveigh had told him...

"MJ," he guessed. "You're MJ."

She fell silent again. "You... You know my name." It was a statement, not a question.

"I know Daveigh," he explained. "She's my half-sister. It's a long story."

"Daveigh.." She seemed on the verge of tears. "She's alive?"

"Alive and well with a lot of attitude."

MJ laughed and cried at the same time. "That definitely sounds like my cousin."

Percy smiled. "Yeah. So, do you know who took us?"

"No. A man comes in everyday and gives me food and water, but then he just chains me up again."

Percy began to feel angry. "I'm getting out, and I'm taking you with me."

MJ smiled weakly. "I'd like to see you try. I've been trying for a year."

"I'm different," Percy said. "I'll get out, I'll set you free, we're going to find my fianceé, and then we're all going home. Got it?"

"Home..." MJ seemed mystified at the idea. "You would really take me with you?"

"Hell yeah. You're practically family."

"How are you going to get us out?" She asked.

Percy smirked. "You just have to wait for the right moment."

**I know, I'm horrible for leaving you hanging like that. Please review and tell me your thoughts!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. :P**

After tending to her niece, Daveigh moved onto Piper. Mitch was there, trying to wake her up.

"Have you got any nectar or ambrosia?" He asked.

"No, but I know where Percy keeps it." Daveigh handed Ivy to Mitch and maneuvered her way over the mess to the kitchen, where she opened the third drawer down - exactly two squares of ambrosia left.

"Shit." She muttered. She put one in her pocket and kept one in her hand, returning to the nursery. She put one piece of the godly food into the unconscious girl's mouth, and she stirred.

The daughter of Aphrodite opened her eyes to find three faces starting down at her. "Wha.. who... Ivy!" Suddenly she was wide awake and reaching for the baby. Mitch handed her to Piper.

"What happened?" Piper asked blearily.

"You tell me." Daveigh's voice was steady.

"Oh..." Realisation dawned on her. "You must be Daveigh... "

"Yeah. And this is Mitch," the daughter of Poseidon clarified. "Do you know who took Percy and Annabeth and where they might be?"

Piper's eyes filled with tears. "No.. it all happened so fast..." She looked around. "This beautiful room... It's destroyed." Her voice cracked, and she looked at the walls. "A - at least the painted walls are still mostly in tact."

Daveigh smiled. "Rachel did such a wonderful job."

Mitch cleared his throat. "Uhh, speaking of Rachel..."

Daveigh slowly nodded. "I know." She turned to Piper. "Piper, I'm going to need you take Ivy to your place for a while. Would that be okay?"

Piper nodded. "Of course. But.." Suddenly, she looked horrified and her hand flew to her stomach. "Oh no! I've got to call Jason! It's the middle of the night and I haven't come back from a simple baby-sitting job! Oh, gods, what will he do when he wakes up and realizes his pregnant girlfriend never came home?!" She exclaimed hysterically. She got up shakily, passed Ivy to Daveigh, and half ran, half carefully treaded her way through the debri to the landline.

"She's pregnant?" Mitch mused. "She doesn't really show much yet."

Daveigh smirked despite the situation. "And that, sir, is what you get when you put a half-delusional pregnant daughter of Aphrodite in a life-or-death scenario where two people were taken by an unknown enemy. Hysteria and a plea to call her boyfriend."

Mitch rolled his eyes. "Thank you, Daveigh, for that amazing evaluation of what just happened."

Daveigh smacked him upside the head. "Ow."

**Sorry, so sorry! We don't have school today, so I was FINALLY able to get something done about this ****_horrible_**** time gap between updates. Please review!**

**Who here watches Doctor Who? I'm only in the middle of season 2 so far, but I'm such a fangirl already! And I totally ship Doctor/Rose. No offense to you Rose/Micky shippers out there, but I just think Micky is kinda annoying...**

**Oh, I took down the poll about the Daveigh/Mitch ship name thingy. The winning name is Davitch. Makes sense, I guess. Now there's a poll about the color blue. :D**

**Review! :D**


End file.
